I Hate Valentines Day
by lavalieres
Summary: Yuugi has always hated Valentines Day. Not simply because he has never had anyone to share the day with, but because he has never recieved anything, not even a cheesy foldover Valentine. But this year is going to make up for all the rest. [Atemu x Yuugi]


**(A/N):** _Created this while mourning National Single Awareness Day aka Valentines Day. I happen to despise Valentines Day with a passion, but I'm a sucker for sap. Thus, this fic was born. Beware of the sap… I was drowning in it, and I wrote it…

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Me owning Yuugiou is a joke. Wanna here another? A man walked into a bar... "Ouch" he said. See? Just as lame as the first one...

* * *

**I Hate Valentines Day**

**By Hales731, or since fanfic. netchanged my name, Halys

* * *

**

Yuugi hated Valentines Day. His hate was not the typical despise of the greeting card companies' token holiday. No, he very much, completely hated Valentines Day… with a fiery passion. He desired the lovey-dovey day to return to the fiery chasm from whence it came. But usually, especially on this day, Yuugi was not so lucky…

With a strident and blaring series of beeps, Yuugi's alarm announced its presence, interrupting Yuugi's slumber. He groaned, contemplating bashing the tyrant that announced dawn, and going back to sleep. The teen with multi-faceted hair did not look forward to attending school.

Now it is important to note why the young man loathed Valentines Day so much. The reason might have been because he had never had a love of his own to share the lovers' holiday, which was true to an extent. However, that was not the complete answer. Mouto Yuugi had never received a Valentines gift in his entire 16 years. He never even received a cheesy fold-over Valentine that most elementary students hand to their classmates. It would seem that the short-statured teen was unnoticeable and undesirable to most of the world.

Just because he had not been given Valentines did not mean he was without friends. In fact, he had many friends, but Yuugi reckoned that they assumed he wanted no gifts. This was also somewhat true. He did not want to be given some box of chocolates just because someone felt sorry for him. He also hated pity.

After a shower, dressing in his uniform, and a quick breakfast, Yuugi began to trudge to school, dragging out his walk as long as possible so that he would not be faced with a crowd of pretty girls and hot guys displaying their newest box of candies.

Yuugi finally arrived at his high school, mere minutes before his first class was to start. The diminutive teen toed off his shoes and made to open his shoe locker, only to be barraged by several envelopes.

_Well_, he thought. _This is a new development…_

Shoving the envelopes in his bag, and his shoes in his locker, Yuugi left for his class.

"Good morning, Yuugi."

Yuugi removed his head from his folded arms where they laid on his desk. He looked up at his desk mate—the desks in Yuugi's class were, in fact, two person tables—and grumbled a "good morning, Atemu" in return. Yuugi began to wish that the floor beneath him would open up into a large plot hole for him to fall into.

The crimson-eyed teen before Yuugi, and him had been good friends for a long time—Atemu was the closest friend that Yuugi had—and somehow, Yuugi managed to acquire a crush on him as of late. Yuugi often wondered if it was a sick perversion on his part. After all, the two teens were damn near twins and Yuugi was half expecting his mother or grandfather to confront him with an extravagant tale of how they were separated from birth.

"What's wrong, Partner?" Atemu asked. Yuugi's spirit was lifted upon hearing the nickname. Ever since preschool, when the two met, they had given each other nicknames. Atemu called Yuugi his 'Partner' while Yuugi labeled Atemu his 'Other Self.'

"As if you didn't know, Other Me…"Yuugi snorted. Atemu always had an incredibly intuitive insight into Yuugi's emotions, and they both knew why Yuugi was none too happy with the date.

"Don't let Valentines day get you down. I'm sure you'll receive something. I know you have an admirer out there…"

Due, no doubt, to his wallowing in self pity, Yuugi failed to notice the gleam in his friend's burgundy eyes.

"I heard that some people put Valentines in shoe lockers. Did you check yours?" Atemu asked casually.

Yuugi's eyes widened. "I completely forgot!" He reached for his bag and pulled out the handful of envelopes he had been bombarded with earlier.

"Help me open them before the teacher gets here!" Yuugi shoved some towards his look alike.

The next few minutes they spent opening and reading the notes. All of them were signed "Your Admirer" and Yuugi's eyes narrowed with each new letter.

Atemu definitely noticed Yuugi's growing anger. He glanced at the card currently residing in Yuugi's hand.

_Yuugi_, it read, _know that you are loved and that this day for you will no longer be a day of longing. –Your Admirer._

"Seems like someone out there likes you!" Atemu chuckled nervously.

"1000 yen says it's someone who feels sorry for me," Yuugi growled.

"I'll take you up on that wager!"

"You didn't send them just because you know I hate this day, did you?"

Atemu held up his hands in defense. He began to sputter incoherently, shaking his head. Yuugi's brows furrowed, but before he could say something in frustration, the teacher walked in and they had to stand to greet her.

After class, Yuugi's anger at Atemu had diminished and they went to their different classes. They would meet again at lunch.

When Yuugi arrived at his next class, the first thing he noticed was a strong perfume like from flowers. When he stepped inside the room, he was nearly trampled by a stampede of questions.

"Ooh! Who are you with?"

"Where'd you get them? They're beautiful!"

"Who are you dating? Did they send them?"

"Holy shnikes!" Yuugi shouted over the din. "I have no idea what you all are blathering about, so just let me get to my desk!"

The crowd parted to reveal Yuugi's desk. All around, over, under, and in-between bars were a multitude of roses and lotuses. The entire area around his chair was littered with them.

Stunned, Yuugi walked towards the flowers. Whoever was doing the gifting was trying really hard to impress him. Still, Yuugi's mind told him that the flowers were from sheer pity. He gathered up the bundles and bouquets and set them neatly at his feet. Among them was another card. Yuugi opened the card and read:

_Yuugi,  
In ancient times, lotuses represented love and rebirth. Today, love is represented by the rose. I have given you both to demonstrate my love, past and present. If I could foresee what blossom would portray love in the future, I would have given it to you as well.  
-Your Admirer._

"Wow!" Yuugi heard someone breathe. He turned to the source of the interjection.

"Hello, Jounouchi." Yuugi muttered.

"Who sent all the flowers? I could smell them from in the hall, but I thought that was just Miho's perfume.(1)"

"I… don't know…"

"So you have a secret admirer, eh?" Jounouchi nudged Yuugi with his elbow. "Are you going to meet them?"

"It's probably someone who just feels sorry for me…" Yuugi sighed.

Jounouchi's eyes gleamed. "You don't really believe that, Yuugi, and I know it. If it was really someone who felt sorry for you, they wouldn't have put this much effort into preparing your gift. I highly doubt anyone would go to this extent just out of pity."

Yuugi's blonde friend never ceased to amaze him. For someone who almost constantly focused on either his next meal or which ever girl's skirt he could flip, Jounouchi could have remarkably sound advice. Yuugi, however, was not deterred.

"This is coming from someone who never given out a card to one of his best friends?" Yuugi knew he sounded bitter, but he felt he had the right.

"Hey, dude, I always thought that you weren't into that sorta thing. I'm more for leaving the Valentines giving to someone else." Again, Jounouchi's eyes gleamed. "And besides, you may be one of my best pals, but I love you dearly, not queerly!(2)"

Yuugi couldn't help but laugh. It was always comforting to know that his friends were supportive of him and did not frown upon his sexuality.

Lunch time finally came, allowing Yuugi meet back up with Atemu so they could eat lunch together. They usually ate in a secluded place because Atemu generally attracted all manner of fans and admirers. On other Valentine's Days, Yuugi would have to help him carry all his candies and stuffed animals home. Yuugi would sometimes feel a twinge of jealousy, but told himself that he would not allow his jealousy to affect his friendship.

As Atemu arrived at their usual meeting spot by the shoe lockers, Yuugi noticed something odd.

"You didn't get anything, Atemu?" Yuugi was amazed; Atemu was always given Valentines.

"Nah, not that I care. I hate having to always make you carry the stuff home with me… I see that you're making out well this year," Atemu winked, causing Yuugi to blush. As Yuugi's eyes drifted to a spot on the floor in embarrassment, he missed the somewhat pained look that his friend gave him.

"Have you figured out who they're all from?"

"Not yet." Yuugi was still blushing. Damn his cheeks.

"Hmm… I'm not sure I like **my best friend** receiving gifts from someone he doesn't know."

Yuugi chuckled. Atemu, who was taller and stronger built than Yuugi, was always protective of Yuugi. If Yuugi had a stalker—albeit unlikely, Yuugi thought—Atemu would dispose of them.

"Don't worry. It's like I said, it's probably someone who feels sorry for me…"

"Our wager is still on, right?"

"Sure! Because I know that I'm going to be 100 yen richer!"

"Whatever you say, partner!" The two teens laughed as Yuugi opened his shoe locker. Again, he was barraged by envelopes. Atemu was either whimpering or snickering behind him, and since Yuugi had never heard Atemu whimper, he decided that he was laughing at Yuugi's misfortune.

"Do you have your lighter?" Yuugi groaned.

Atemu's eyes widened. "NO!"

"What's the big deal? They're just some dumb Valentines!"

"Your not burning them, Yuugi, I won't let you!"

"Fine," said Yuugi as they walked outside.

The area that they usually ate lunch at was a small clearing between a clump of bushes and the canal that ran next to the school.(3) Nobody really knew where they went; Jounouchi and Yuugi's other friends were welcome but often declined the invitations in favor of other activities. In Jounouchi's case, that meant skirt chasing. Because nobody other than Yuugi and Atemu knew where their little get away was, Yuugi was astounded by the sight before them. They had reached the clearing to see it dominated by boxes upon boxes of chocolates and other Valentines candy.

"How did— When did— Who—!"Yuugi sputtered, but was interrupted by Atemu.

"Your admirer is very persistent. It would appear that this person cares for you very much, not to mention knows a great deal about you." He held up several boxes of Yuugi's favorite pocky.

Yuugi, confused by the odd tone Atemu spoke in, could only nod.

Atemu pointed to one corner where a card laid on the ground. "There's another and you haven't read the ones that were in your locker."

They both plopped down on the ground and began to open the envelopes. Many were similar, assuring Yuugi that he was loved and adored. Some proclaimed how beautiful and sexy Yuugi was. Others gave Yuugi endearments such as 'little one,' and to Yuugi's surprise, 'Partner.' That was something only Atemu called him. When Yuugi glanced at him, the teen was immersed in another letter. Yuugi felt his cheeks grow pink.

Finally, Yuugi came to the newest card. He wondered if there would be anymore to come that day and wondered about the identity of the person that was spoiling him. Who would have enough money to spend on him like this? His only conclusion would be Kaiba Seto, but he didn't know where their hide out was, much less care about anyone else besides his brother and his jet.

With trembling fingers, Yuugi slit the flap off the envelope. He glanced up at Atemu again, who was looking around at the candy that surrounded them. Yuugi looked closer at his friend. It almost seemed like Atemu was blushing, but Atemu never blushed. Yuugi cleared his throat, attempting to capture his friend's attention. The burgundy eyed teen met Yuugi's questioning; indigo eyes, but quickly looked away.

Narrowing his eyes, Yuugi's attention returned to the card in his hands. He pulled out the slip of white paper and opened it.

_Dear Yuugi, _

_Throughout the day, I have expressed my affection to you. I know that you are not fond of this holiday and that during your life, you have not received anything either. I hope that all the gifts I have given you are enough to make up for that. But I do not want to buy your love._

_I have watched you for some time now, and you are always on my mind and heart._

_Don't think that you are undesirable, I know you do. You have for to be the most beautiful and sexy person I've ever met._

_We have met, everyday, in fact. I am so blessed to be able to see you gorgeous face every morning._

_I understand that you are confused because you know not who I am, but do not worry. If you want to discover my identity, please meet me here after school. I hope that you will come, for I will wait for you._

_Forever loving you,  
You Admirer._

"What does it say?" Atemu whispered to the ground.

"They want me to meet them here after school…"

"Oh."

Yuugi checked his watch. They had five minutes before lunch was over. He alerted Atemu and they began to gather all the boxes and headed to class. Again, Yuugi glanced at Atemu, whose eyes were still lowered.

"Will you go meet them?"

"I suppose… Will you come with me? I'd like it if you were there too…" Yuugi replied.

Atemu looked up as something flashed through his eyes. "Sure."

When they reached their class, Atemu sat in his desk, head bowed, fingers clasped together in his lap. To Yuugi, he seemed downtrodden and he had no concept of what brought the near sudden change about. Atemu was stressing about something, and Yuugi didn't know why.

Finally, the last class of the day arrived, but it seemed that time had slowed. Yuugi stared at the clock, willing the second hand to move faster. He fidgeted in his seat, anticipating the meeting with his admirer. Thirty seconds left. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at Atemu. The teen was still upset, but as the seconds ticked by, his agitation grew. He was beginning to worry Yuugi.

The loud clanging of the bell interrupted Yuugi's musings. He grabbed his things and made his way over to Atemu. The burgundy-eyed teen merely nodded and took several bags of Yuugi's Valentines from his hands. Before Yuugi could protest, he said, "You carried my junk all those years."

Silence fell between them as they left the school and walked towards their lunch area. Once they arrived, Yuugi began to turn on the spot, hoping to see his admirer.

"Yuugi?"

The mentioned boy turned to his companion

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me, will you?"

Near imperceptible tears glinted in Atemu's eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"After you meet your admirer, after this meeting, you wouldn't leave me right? No matter what, we'll still be friends?"

Yuugi wrapped his arms around his best friend, comforting him. "I'd never leave you! You're my best friend and nothing can change that!"

"Then forgive me for this…" the teen in Yuugi's arms whispered in his ear. Yuugi leaned back to see Atemu's face, his eyes widening. Before he could respond, soft, firm, moist lips pressed against his. If it was possible for his eyes to become any wider, they did. They, however, soon slid shut as he reveled in the kiss. All thoughts of meeting admirers left Yuugi's mind as it favored a different activity. Yuugi didn't care.

The two teens' kiss continued until they parted to prevent suffocation. Yuugi sighed, a dazedly content look on his face.

A small sob caught his attention.

"Atemu! What's wrong?"

"Please, Yuugi! I don't care if you don't hate me, but I had to! Please don't hate me! I don't want to lose you! I just—"

Yuugi smirked. "So… you're my admirer, huh?"

Atemu solemnly nodded.

Still smirking, Yuugi slid an arm behind Atemu, grabbed a fist full of scarlet, jet and goldenrod hair, and pulled the taller teen towards him. He pressed his lips against Atemu's and they were soon engaged in another kiss.

After another few minutes of lip lock, Yuugi released his hold on Atemu, only to bop him on the forehead with his palm.

"You geek!" he said. "You should've known that I'd never leave you! Not after I was just given the best Valentine gift ever!"

"So… you'll be my boyfriend?"

Yuugi bopped Atemu again.

"Alright, alright! So that was corny, I know…" Atemu snickered.

"Definitely." The two teens wrapped themselves around each other, drawing the other into one more kiss. When they parted, Atemu nuzzled his nose in the hair behind Yuugi's ear and let loose what sounded like a purr.

"I've been trying so hard, for so long to tell you, but I just couldn't work up the courage. I was so afraid that you were only interested in me as a friend and were not interested in dating me. I didn't want to lose our friendship because you mean so much to me. I wanted to ask you so bad, but what if you only wanted to be friends? So I enlisted a little help from Jounouchi and I put this Valentines thing together. I know you hate it, but I thought that it might make up for all those years…"

Yuugi 'hummed' in appreciation, not only because of Atemu's confession, but also because of the warm hands around him. "I still say you're a geek."

"Sure, a geek to whom you owe 1000 yen! Hey! That hurts, you know!"

Yuugi removed his palm from his boyfriend's forehead and slid it into his jet hair, giggling all the while.

"Whatever…"

"How 'bout this? Spend the money on our first date. After all the money I spent on your Valentines, I'll be broke for the next five years…."

* * *

(1)Miho is a character from both the manga and the first series that was not release outside of Japan. I find her very much annoying...  
(2)If you find this statement offensive, please don't. It's a line that many of my gay friends and I share as a joke.  
(3)As seen in both the manga and the first season.

* * *

Let me know what you think! I'm always looking for areas to improve in : ) 


End file.
